


Cursed love

by Intoxic



Series: Witches, curses and all that jazz [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Lots of tears, M/M, More tags to be added, Multiple Timelines, Not Beta Read, Soulmates, Tony dies in each lifetime, True Love, Witches, but let's hope for a happy ending, curse, lots of pain, mascara alert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: Once upon a time, in many timelines and dimensions, there was a young man in love with another. He was the happiest man alive with his betrothed, living in the castle of his smith. The fates were on his side from the very first day he had been born. A lucky star he was often called by others in their world. Indeed he was the luckiest man alive when he had laid his eyes on his soulmate for the first time.But then, years later into his happiness, a sudden black cloud appeared in the sky in his realm. They heralded the dreadful fate for the prince and his beloved.“Oh, little mage, you shall suffer greatly till the end of your lifetime. You and your soulmate. You will never be together again. Fate always separates you, never letting you last forever. ”
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Witches, curses and all that jazz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082585
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, in many timelines and dimensions, there was a young man in love with another. He was the happiest man alive with his betrothed, living in the castle of his smith. The fates were on his side from the very first day he had been born. A lucky star he was often called by others in their world. Indeed he was the luckiest man alive when he had laid his eyes on his soulmate for the first time. 

But then, years later into his happiness, a sudden black cloud appeared in the sky in his realm. They heralded the dreadful fate for the prince and his beloved. 

“You shan’t ever be happy again, little godling,” a witch screeched at him when he helped his brother escape the unfortunate marriage with the said witch. “You wrecked my fate with my beloved. Now I shall do the same.”

“My brother deserves a fine woman, not a wretched witch like you!” he shouted back at her, which only provided him troubles. 

“Oh, little mage, you shall suffer greatly till the end of your lifetime. You and your soulmate. You will never be together again. Fate always separates you, never letting you last forever. ” 

Before the prince had a chance to react, the witch started chanting a curse. Yellow sparks of her magic swirled around Loki's body, ripping it from inside. He screamed in an agony, clutching his chest. The mage felt his heart break into million pieces, soul ripping itself into shreds. As the pain was overwhelming him, he whispered the name of his beloved before the darkness engulfed him.

“Anthony.”

* * *

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” he heard the honeyed voice above his ear. “It’s midday already.”

“You had worn me out last night,” he responded, rolling on the bed to face his lover. He cracked his eye and looked at the man before him. What a sight he was. Beautiful brown eyes, filled with warmth, perfectly shaped cheeks, strangely trimmed beard. A wonderful view to witness each day. “It is Sunday today. I don’t have to go to work.”

“I beg to differ, lover.” The man kissed the top of his black hair. “We have to visit your mother. She gave birth to your younger brother last night. A servant boy came with a message an hour ago. She expects us to come and greet Baldr.”

“Us?” the green-eyed man inquired, snuggling up to his lover.

“She wants to see me and you, yet your father wants to see you and your wife.” but of course, it shall be an official visit at Borsons’ mansion. Loki shouldn't come with his male lover, he shall come with his wife, Sigyn. Although, she wasn't his beloved. “I shall go back to home tonight, Virginia will be back tomorrow. I should at least pretend that I am a faithful husband.”

“Yes, pretend that you have some feelings for that woman,” Loki couldn’t suppress the bitter tone while regarding Virginia Stark nee Potts. 

“I may not love her like I love you, Loki, but she was my friend for years.” He gave him a stern look. “If I could, I would break our vows in a heartbeat, but you know I cannot do this. Neither can you. You have to stay married to Sigyn. Remember, we do not want to cause a huge scandal in the country.” 

“But I do not have to like this,” he huffed and hid his face in the crook of the neck of his lover. “I dream to walk with you down the streets, holding your hand, stealing kisses here and there. I dream that people won’t obstacle us for our romance. I dream that everyone would accept me as your beloved, as your betrothed, as your husband.” 

“I dream that too, Loki,” he caressed the cheek of Loki and leaned down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. “I wish I could lay with you every night, introduce you to my family and friends as my husband, my beloved one. Although, I believe that Clinton suspects that I may have a romance with someone other than Virginia.”

“Ah, the Hawk was always very suspicious.” Loki laughed with Tony. Stark looked at the wooden clock on the nightstand. Loki followed his gaze. The clock showed five minutes past seven. “You should go to your household, Anthony. For all, you shall at least pretend that you were living there in the past week when she was gone.”

“I know,” he whined. 

An hour later, Anthony was ready to leave their small loft, in the suburbs of the City of New York. He kissed Loki passionately and promised to return as soon, as his wife will leave the city again. Loki just nodded to that. It was always like that. They couldn’t be properly together, as men in a relationship were seen as a disgrace. Especially well-suited men, like Loki and Anthony, were. If anyone was to discover their ongoing three years of romance, they would be dead already. The world wasn’t ready for them and their true love.

At the evening hour, when Loki was back in his mansion with his wife and a child, he lounged in the chair in his office. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Sigyn or his son Narfi. He loved them dearly, but his heart belonged to Anthony Stark, his soulmate. Two years ago, when the aspect of Loki’s unnatural romance came to a light, Loki married Sigyn to cease the talking. As quickly as it was possible he made sure to create an heir for himself and pretended to love his wife dearly. Yet, it was all lies. He gained work as a lawyer so he could leave the town as much as it was possible and meet with his secret lover. 

Loki was at the edge of falling asleep in his study when a servant boy interrupted his time.

“There is a message for you, Master Odinson. A boy from Starks’ residence brought it, and demanded to give it to you immediately.” he handed out a white envelope with a scribbled Loki’s name. The man recognized the writing of his lover and almost ripped the letter out of the boy’s hand. He waved him off and sat back on the chair to read the words of his lover.

It was strange that Tony had written to him now. Stark hadn’t sought a contact when Virginia was back in the town. It was suspicious, yet, Loki decided to not ponder at it more. He unwrapped the letter and began to read.

_ My beloved,  _

_ I am sorry to hurt you every time we separate to get back to our ‘wives.’ The words you had told me this morning, made me realize something. I am a coward. I love you more than anything and I am letting you slip away. How many times will we be able to separate without causing each other unbearable pain? I know that we have to do this to keep our reputation and lives. But I loathe seeing the hurt in your beautiful eyes.  _

_ Loki, you are the most important thing in my life. You are my treasure, my anchor in the world full of unknown waters. You are my light in the night when the terrors come and invade my mind. You are my light, which guides me home when I am lost in the darkness of the night. You are my home, my heart, and my soul, even if those things seem cliche to you. Without you, there is no me. _

_ This is why I decided to be the boldest in my life. I could not ask you in person, for all I know, you would yell at me for risking my life like that. So I must do this through a letter.  _

_ I, Anthony Edward Stark, son of Maria and Howard Stark, am asking you Loki Odinson to take me as yours and run away with me this night when the sun goes down. We will leave our lives behind and never look back.  _

_ I know I am asking for much, after all, you have a son. But I cannot live in this lie anymore and frankly, I cannot live without you either. Tonight, I am leaving Virginia for good. I leave her all my money and house so she could have some sort of recompense for those years with me, for the hurt I caused and may cause her with my leaving. I am asking you to come with me.  _

_ Do not give me your answer yet.  _

_ I will be waiting at dawn at the train station, with two tickets for you and me. The last train leaves at eleven. If you won’t come, I will go by myself and hope that you will find happiness with Sigyn.  _

_ But I hope that you will be at the train station.  _

_ I love you with all my heart, _

_ Tony. _

Loki was astounded by such words. He would never suspect Tony to be the first to risk their lives like that, especially when Stark was about to become the president in his father’s company. Howard was close to retiring and wanted Tony to take his place. 

On one hand, Loki’s mind was telling him that it was an unwise decision of his lover, but on the other, his heart sang the hymns of joy for this bravery. He wanted to do it, to run away with his beloved brown-eyed man. But he was afraid of the consequences. For sure, his family will disown him, even loathe him more than now. His wife and son would not have a life in the city anymore, they would be haunted by the outcome of Loki’s actions. He couldn’t do this to them. He couldn’t hurt them more than he already had; he fooled Sigyn to marry him and deceived her with his fake true love. He did love her, but more like a friend, not a lover. He hadn’t loved her like he loved Tony. 

Loki got up from his chair in the study and went to his two-year-old son's room. The little Narfi was sleeping sound and safe in his wooden cradle, hugging close Loki’s old wooden eight-legged toy-horse, Sleipnir; a toy from Loki’s childhood. Loki kneel by the cradle and stroked the black hair of his little boy. 

“You are my little star, my beautiful son,” he whispered. “My dear heart, Narfi, please forgive me for my actions. Know that I love you with all my heart. I will never stop loving you. No matter what will happen, when the morning comes, you are my beautiful son and I am thankful to God that he bestowed me with you.”

He made a small pause and placed a gentle kiss on the boy’s head crown. 

“But I am dying here, away from my true love.” Narfi opened his green eyes and smiled sleepily at his father. “I can not be away from him, and the knowledge of his plans hurts me immensely. If only we could be truly happy here, I would never leave this place. But I must follow my heart, otherwise, it will die without Anthony here. I hope you will understand it one day. You will always be my son, and I will watch you, even if I am not physically here. I will see you again, Narfi Lokison.”

Loki wrote down a small letter for his son and wife and placed it in the drawer in Narfi’s room. As quietly as he could he left the bedroom and went to grab some of the money they had kept in the safe. Loki took the small amount that would suffice at least two nights in some inn before he and Anthony would find someplace for them to live in. 

“Master Odinson,” Steven, Loki’s servant greeted him, as he stepped out of the house. “Shall I drive you somewhere?”

“Yes, Steven, I need to be at the train station in half an hour.” The young man nodded to those words and held open the door of the green-black carriage. 

“Madam Sigyn won’t be riding with us?” the man asked, helping Loki get in the carriage.

“No, I need to go there by myself.” Steven hadn’t questioned Loki’s decision more and got into his place. Soon, they rode off to the train station. 

Loki was thinking about every plus and minus of the act he’s about to commit. He would run away with his beloved man, away from their fake lives to be finally happy. He would leave his beloved son behind. 

He was torn in a half. Yet, even though his mind was the rational part of himself, his heart was a selfish bastard and it decided to overpower his mind. 

They arrived at the station precisely seventeen minutes later, as the big clock on the front wall of City Hall announced, half-past ten in the night. The train station was almost empty, only one gentleman was sitting on the wooden bench, reading yesterday’s newspaper. 

“Good evening, Sir,” he approached the older, gray-haired man, as he sat next to him on the bench. 

“Good evening,” the other man offered Loki a small smile before he returned his eyes to the paper. 

Loki looked up at the clock on the tower and started to count the minutes, looking around to not miss his lover’s arrival. The time seemed to flow too slow for his liking, and Anthony was nowhere to be seen. Loki started to move his right foot in anticipation. 

“Are you waiting for someone, Sir?” the old man asked suddenly.

“A friend of mine.” He responded in a hurry, hearing the police sirens going off somewhere close to them. 

“Huh, police at this hour? Must have been quite of a thing,” the older commented. “Maybe the store of Barton and Barnes’s had been attacked again. Have you heard about the last theft there, Sir? Nasty job, two men were killed, Barnes had managed to kill them with two clear shots…” his story was interrupted by the loud sound of the upcoming train. 

Loki looked around again. Tony wasn’t here, and the train was coming closer. The old man picked his cap and bid his goodbye to Loki, as the train stopped. 

Loki’s heart dropped, tears built into his green eyes. Tony stood him up, he backed down on his plan, or maybe he went with an earlier train. 

“Excuse me, Sir,” a new, male’s voice interrupted his sad thoughts. Loki raised his teary eyes and spotted two policemen standing before him. “Are you Loki Odinson?” 

“I am.” He was a known man in the city, because of his father’s business, but he would never think that the police would come for him. “Can I help you, officers?”

“You will come with us to the police station.” Loki shook his head, as he didn’t understand this sudden action. “Are you familiar with Anthony Edward Stark?”

“Yes, he has been my dear friend for years.”

“He has been murdered tonight, not so far from here.” Loki’s world stopped at once, the air around him became thick and hard to breathe in. His heart was aching so badly, that he had clutched it strongly, as it was breaking into a million pieces. “The servant boy from their residence told us that Sir Stark was ought to meet with you, at this train station.”

“Anthony…” he cried out the name of his beloved before he passed out from the pain. 

_ I never thought that I'd say this, Loki-Doki, but I love you.  _

_ I love you too, Anthony. You are the master of my heart and soul. _

_ Now you’re being sentimental, Reindeer Games.  _

_ Only for you, my loving, intelligent, mortal.  _

Loki woke up in a place full of white. The beds, the sheets, the clothing was snow-white, making his eyes hurt. He didn’t know where he was and how he got here. But he felt ill, he could tell. His heart was barely beating, his breath was shallow. His mind was heavy, not letting him focus on the latest events. 

“Loki? Sweetheart?” He recognized the voice immediately, but it was strange that she was here. Maybe somehow he ended up in his parents' residence and found himself in his mother’s chamber. 

“Mother? You just have given birth, you should lie down.” Loki mumbled to her, trying to find his voice. 

“My boy, my heart aches with you.” He didn’t understand her words as she was speaking in riddles. “Lady Virginia Stark had sent the servant to your home and Sigyn came to us immediately. I am so sorry, my sweet boy. I am so sorry.”

“What are…” the sudden memories came back to his mind. The train station, the police, the ache of a breaking heart. 

_ He has been murdered… _

“ANTHONY!!!” Loki cried out, jumping out of the bed. 

“Brother!” Thor, his older brother, shouted, as Loki nearly hit the floor. His head suddenly was very light and filled with painful memories of tears, mixed with hurt and love. Thor took his lean body in his arm and deposited him back on the bed. He sat next to Loki and pulled him into his strong arms, letting Loki cry his eyes out at his shoulder. “I grieve with you, little brother. I know how much you valued his friendship.”

“I loved him,” Loki whispered in a half cry. “I love him.”

“Loki, Lady Stark is here,” his mother’s soft voice broke through the cries. “You should talk to her, she’s grieving as much as you, my love.”

“You must be Loki,” a new female voice filled the hospital’s room. “I am Virginia Stark, the…”

“I know you.” He cut her off. 

“And I know you, from the letter my husband had written to you.” She pulled out a crumpled paper from her bag and gave it to the man, as he pulled away from his brother. Loki wiped the tears from his face and uncrumpled the paper. 

_ My love,  _

_ You are my heart and soul, Loki-Doki. I’ve never felt like this before, with anyone. From the very first day, I saw you when you were sixteen, at the meeting in your parent’s residence, I fell in love with you. You were so carefree, yet a gentleman was hiding behind these lively green eyes. I thought that you won’t even notice me, after all, I was nothing but an old man making business with your father. But you did. You saw right through me, through the facade I had been putting for the past forty-two years of my life.  _

_ Do you remember when we kissed for the first time? Behind the house of your parents? It was after your seventeenth birthday party, which your parents invited me so thoughtfully too. You were drunk and you kissed me so quickly and then ran away to your room, blushing madly. I thought that I’ve never seen anything more beautiful. When I went to look for you in your bedroom, you were touching your lips with closed eyes. You looked so gorgeous then, that I had to kiss you again. From that night, I couldn’t stop dreaming of you, my lover.  _

_ The first night we decided to be together wholly. You were eighteen and we went outside the city, to my house in the country. You were so awed by the nature of the place, your eyes shone like diamonds then. This is when I vowed myself to do everything, so I could see this shine every day.  _

_ You were so cutely shy when you let me undress you for the first time. Your skin so cool and white under my hot fingers. It tasted like snow, sugar, and the best damn whisky I ever drank. You were my own Sleeping Beauty and Snow White in one, and I was the luckiest prince in the whole world. When we connected for the first time, it was like heaven’s blessing for me, even though I had never believed in a god.  _

Loki couldn’t read more, as his tears smeared the black ink. He closed his eyes and kissed the paper, wanting to feel Tony for the last time. 

“They killed him, because of this,” Virginia spoke again, taking the place next to Loki, as Thor was pulled away from the room by their mother. “Someone had discovered your romance and Tony paid the price.”

“No…”

“Yes. The police told me that Tony had written all over his forehead:  _ tainted, cocksucker _ . Someone knew about you two.” She explained further. “You should watch it for yourself and your family. As I am aware, you have a wife and a son, right?” Loki nodded. “You need to protect them, for all, whosoever killed Tony, may come for you next.” 

“How can you be so calm? He’s dead!”

“I had learned how to grieve in solitude, Loki. I advise you to do it too.” She squeezed his hand and smiled softly. “Do not come to his funeral. His parents will come and I don’t want them to find out about you. You must deny that something was going on between you and my husband. If you don't, you may find yourself in a terrible position. The people who murdered Tony, are still out there.” She collected her bag and moved herself to the glass door. “For what it's worth, he truly loved you. Tony isn’t easy to love, and he’s never let himself be vulnerable to such a thing as love. He didn’t even love me as he loved you. We had gotten married only because it was the right thing to do. Our marriage was a pure business. We had lasted those twenty years together, only because we were good friends, who rarely spent time together, even while living together. Goodbye, Loki Odinson.”

Loki was left alone in the hospital room with the two last letters from his beloved. He clutched them in a hard grip, letting tears escape his eyes. The happy face of his lover filled his mind, as he remembered the last few nights with him. 

_ My heart beats for you and it shall die with yours, Tony. _

_ Oh, kiddo, you’re just twenty-three, while I am close to my fifties. There is so much before you, Lokes.  _

_ Nothing waits for me, if you’re not in there with me, my dear heart.  _

_ I love you, kid. _

_ I love you too, Anthony. _

“Such a tragedy.” A young female walked inside the room. Her blonde hair was cascading on the white coat that nurses wore. Her wide smile was painful for Loki. He was in grief, smiles were forbidden. “He was such a nice man, Tony Stark. So lively, intelligent.”

“Who are you?”

“Oh, I have forgotten that you don’t remember me, my dear Loki.” she snapped her fingers and suddenly the whole room went black. When the light was back on, Loki found himself in a cold room. A metal bed was standing in the middle of it, and the dead body laid on it. Loki’s feet moved on their own accord. 

When the eyes of the mage laid on the lifeless body, his heart stopped beating at once. He sank to his knees as he clutched the cold hand of his dead lover. 

“See, I told you that I won’t let you be happy with your soulmate, Loki of Asgard.” Amora laughed by his ear, as he was screaming his mortal’s name like a prayer. “He died because of you, Loki. And he shall die in every lifetime you will have with him, right on your eyes.” 

“Please...Tony…”

“How does it feel to be without your heart and soul, Loki? How does it feel to see the man you love slip away from you before you can bring him the happiness of the world? How does it feel to let down your heart?” 


	2. Chapter Two

Amora's words ringed in his ears as Loki looked down at the dead body of his beloved Anthony. His sweet lover was too cold. Loki wanted nothing more but to warm him up, even though he was the cooler creature of their pair. 

"Anthony," he whispered, leaning over the man's body. The wretched marks on Tony's body disappeared with Amora's yellow magic, and his love turned into his Aesir version, the real lover of Loki. The wounds on his dead body disappeared as well, leaving him in the magical coma that Amora had put him under all those centuries ago. "My sweet, I will wake you from this spell. I will not stop until we reunite again, my beloved smith. I promise you this. I promise you, Anthony Howardson, we will be together once more." 

Warm rays of intruder's magic licked his arms. A moment later, Tony disappeared from the cold hospital room. Loki felt the agonizing pain taking control over his whole body. He screamed the name of his beloved until the darkness consumed him. 

* * *

All in all, Loki had a  _ complicated  _ relationship with his big brother Thor. It started way back in their childhood, when Loki was ten and Thor thirteen. Thor started to hang out more with his school friends, doing "adult stuff" as they called it, leaving Loki to play by himself. So, no wonder Loki grew up as a loner. He was alright with this. Of course, their mother, Frigga, ordered Thor to include Loki in his fun. Thor did so reluctantly, but he'd never go against their mother's order. No one dared to do so, even their father, Odin. So Thor did include Loki in his hangouts with his friends, but Loki hated it. They were all older and mean to him. All despite Fandral, but Loki never liked him anyway. Loki dragged himself with Thor many times, but he usually listened to music in the corner or read some book from Sif's mother collection. It went like this for years. Loki learned to tolerate Thor's brute friends, although he mostly ignored them. He knew them and their tactics. 

Until one day, it was the first day of Loki's sophomore year. Thor was in his Senior class, and their parents transferred them to a new school. Marvel High, closer to their new home. Thor knew some of the kids already as his friend Bruce was attending this school as well. Thor fit in almost immediately. Loki, on the other hand... did not. And so his mother forced Thor to include Loki into his group of friends once more, even though the older boy was reluctant to do so. Loki couldn't blame him. 

However, he was so very grateful that Thor was the ever dutiful son and listened to their mother. 

Of course, he didn't care for making friends with Thor's new group. Except for one of them.

_ Anthony Stark.  _

Tony was only a year older than him, but he was in Thor's class. He was a genius and skipped a few classes ahead. And he was  _ perfect.  _ Tony was the most handsome boy Loki ever laid his eyes on. Stark was the exact opposite of Loki: he was the center of the group, the party animal, the eccentric being. Total opposite, and yet, Loki couldn't help but fall in love with him. 

Tony was always the nicest of their group. He always included Loki in their plans. Hell, Stark even insisted that Loki goes with them everywhere they went. He turned Loki from a loner into a part of the group. 

And then, one day after school, when Loki was waiting for Thor, Tony kissed him behind the bleachers. It was a wonderful kiss, a dream come true. Loki's cheeks were burning when Tony pulled away from him and stroked his cheek lovingly. 

"I wanted to do it for so long now," Stark revealed in a hushed tone. "You're so beautiful, Loki." 

"Tony..."

"I see the way you look at me," he continued. "I feel it too, Loki." Stark put a loose hair behind Loki's ear. "I wish you could be mine."

"You like me too?" Loki asked with a voice full of disbelief. It couldn't be right! Tony could not possibly like him this way? He was dating Virginia! 

Tony nodded to his question. 

"I think I'm in love with you, Loki," he whispered. 

"But you and Pepper..."

"I'm dating her for my father's sake," he informed Loki. "If he'd ever find out I like boys as well..."

"Oh," it escaped Loki's voice. He understood though fathers way too much. If Odin would ever find out his youngest son prefers men to women... Loki would be dead. Odin was a very strict and traditional man. None of his sons could be gay.

"I would love to walk with you through the school halls, holding your hand, kissing you whenever I want..." Tony looked him in the eye and stole one more kiss. "I would love to lay you down and worship you the way you deserve."

Loki's heart beat like crazy, and his whole body was on fire. He wanted those things Tony spoke of as well. Oh, how he wanted them to happen.

Perhaps, it can happen? 

"What if we would do it in secret?" Loki offered. Tony's eyes widened for a moment as he was thinking over Loki's words. His smile grew a second later before he captured Loki's thin lips in a kiss once again. 

"Not only beautiful but smart as well," Tony commented when they pulled away. "And all mine." 

Their  _ secret relationship  _ began at that very moment. Of course, they had to hide at school as well, so their friends wouldn't find out and accidentally tell them off. 

Although they had to hide, it was the most exciting thing in Loki's life. Tony was perfect. When he kissed Loki, the boy's knees were jelly. His heart made flips, and butterflies awoke in his stomach. He was so happy! When Tony made love to him for the first time... Loki could die then from all these emotions that he felt at the same time. 

"I love you, Lo," Anthony whispered as they lay in Loki's bed, naked and covered with sweat. 

"I love you too, Anthony." He replied, turning his head to steal a quick kiss from his boyfriend. 

They were lucky that Thor and their parents went to see their grandparents, while Loki faked stomach flu. He was a great actor. Loki turned on his bed and laid on his stomach to look better at Tony. He was truly a dream come true, especially with wet hair that stuck in every possible side. Yes, he was the most handsome boy Loki ever met. And he was Loki's! He was the luckiest boy alive! 

"Would you run away with me?" Tony asked suddenly, voice too serious for it to be a joke. Loki gave him a quizzical look. "Let's run away from this city, Lo. Just you and me. I just want to be with you, nothing more." 

It sounded so exciting and frightening at the same time. And yet, Loki wanted to say yes, immediately. Alas, he was a rational young man. It was a beautiful plan to run away with Tony and finally stop living in hiding, but could he? Could they do it? Could they leave their homes behind and never look back? Was Loki brave enough? Was their love enough to do it? 

As much as Loki was a rational young man, his mind overpowered his heart when it came to Tony Stark. 

"Yes," Loki replied quickly. "I will run away with you, Tony." 

In one moment, Loki watched as Tony's smile grew on his handsome face, in the other, Tony tackled him to the floor, kissing him senselessly. Tony's lips claimed Loki's in a hungry kiss full of passion. His hands traveled all over Loki's clothed body. 

"I love you," Tony spoke between kisses. "I fucking love you, Loki Odinson."

"I love you too, Anthony," he laughed when Tony's lips missed his and landed on his chin. Sue him; he was in love. 

They sealed their deal with a kiss as they had formed their plan. 

They would escape the city next week, just after Tony's graduation ceremony. Stark would steal some money from his parents so they'd have some cash to leave the city. Loki would take all the birthday money that he had saved for his very first car. It would have to wait. They had more pressing matters to pay for. Tony had found them a small one-room suite in the suburbs of a city. Many miles away from home. It was tiny, with a small bathroom and even smaller kitchen addition, but it was the only thing they could afford now. And yet, it was all perfect in Loki's eyes. He didn't care where they would live, as long as they were together. 

The day before their escape, Loki spent an evening with his mother. He cuddled with her as if he was a child again. He will not see her for a long while. Not until he and Tony will be eighteen and their fathers could do nothing to them. 

It was a small sacrifice for being happy and free until the rest of their lives. 

"I love you, mum," Loki whispered to her, embracing the older woman with all the power he had. 

"I love you too, my sweetheart," Frigga replied to him, kissing the crown of his head. "It's been a while since you hugged me, my son. Is everything alright?"

"I just..." he hesitated for a moment. He couldn't tell Frigga anything, even though he wanted. He wanted his mother to know about their plan. But Tony advised him against this. They couldn't tell anyone. "I just missed you, mum. I hope you're proud of me and that despite everything, you will still love me."

"Oh, I will always love you, Loki," she revealed. "You are my miracle, my little boy. I will always love you, just like I love your brother and sister." 

Before the night was over, Loki had packed his bags and money. He hid his bags behind the trees close to the school, where he and Tony would meet up after the graduation ceremony. No one ever stepped there anyway, fearing the ghost of an old smith that was running around their city, a stupid tale to scare children to not go into the forest. 

Loki stepped into the school's yard, where the graduation ceremony was held. He quickly looked around but did not spot his boyfriend. Steve, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, and Clint were all standing at the front, but there was no Tony with them. Loki pulled out his phone and checked for messages, but there were none. The young man quickly dialed his boyfriend. 

_ Hey, it's Tony Stark. Leave a message if you want. I don't promise to call you back. Peace out!  _

"Where are you, Anthony?" Loki spoke, worry slowly creeping into his voice. "Your ceremony is about to start. I'm waiting here for you, just as we planned. Call me back."

A half-hour, seven calls, and twenty-two messages later, there was still no response from Tony. Now, Loki was honestly worried. It wasn't like Tony to ignore him like that. Tony never ignored Loki's calls. Even before they were dating, Tony always picked up Loki's calls. 

Something was very wrong here. 

Suddenly, Pepper Potts ran past Loki, tears streaming down her face as she made a beeline towards Tony's friends. Loki's body moved towards them on its own immediately.

"Woah, calm down, Pepper, and tell us what happened?" Bruce reasoned with her, as she was shaking in Steve's arms. 

"Tony..."

"Where is he?" Clint asked. "He's not answering any calls since last night. Did he party too much and overslept?"

"He's... Tony's..." Loki was closer to them now. "He's... there was an explosion in their house... Tony's..." 

"Anthony..." the name of his lover slipped out of his mouth. 

Before he knew, Loki was running in the direction of a familiar house. When he had gotten there, Odinson stopped abruptly at the sight of fire trucks and police in front of Starks household. Many people were rushing into the ruined mansion. Loki ran as well, the name of his beloved hot on his tongue. 

"Tony?! Tony?!" 

"Woah! Hold on, kid," some fireman held him back as he tried to rush into the house. "No one's there anymore, but we're still dealing with fire."

"Tony..."

"You mean the Stark's kid?" Loki nodded to this. The fireman's gaze told him everything before his words sank into Loki's mind. "I'm so sorry, kid."

"No..." this wasn't true! Tony wasn't... he couldn't... he wasn't... NO! NO! NO! 

"Was he your friend?" the fireman asked, holding Loki into a tight grip as his body shook. The boy's face was suddenly all wet, body convulsing as sobs were escaping his mouth. 

Suddenly, despite the blur in his eyes, Loki spotted two black bags on the ground. He wriggled himself out from the fireman's grip and made a beeline towards them. The doctor kneeling by them made a startled sound as Loki dropped to his knees next to him.

"You don't want to see this, kid," he advised, but Loki didn't listen. He reached for the zipper on the bag and unzipped it. 

_ His heart broke in million pieces then and there.  _

It was Tony, no doubt, lying in this bag. Loki would recognize the face everywhere, even though it was burned by fire. 

"Anthony..." he sobbed. "Anthony... Anthony..."

"Hmmm... such a shame that he's dead, right?" A new voice reached his ears. Loki turned his head to the left and realized the doctor disappeared, and a woman, a young one but still a bit older than him, crouched next to him. "It could be a true romance between you two. Such a shame he's dead now."

"Who are you?" Loki didn't know her at all. 

"Oh, I like talking to you when you're like this to some point, Loki." 

"How do you know me?" 

"Oh, I know you very well, Loki Odinson," the young woman snapped her fingers. Loki spotted red mist coming out of her hands only to encircle him and Tony's dead body in the next moment. 

_ Then the darkness engulfed him.  _

A wave of pain lurched through Loki's body. The mage caught his head between his palms and groaned in pain. It took him three deep breaths before he opened his eyes again and looked forward. 

His beloved smith was lying in a black, half-opened bag. Tony's face was burned, but Loki recognized him immediately. 

"Anthony..." he whispered, his fingers tracing all over Tony's damaged face. 

Suddenly the wave of memories hit his poor mind, bringing him anew heartbreak. 

"Oh, dear, how evil am I?" Amora laughed at Loki's misery. Oh, how Loki wanted to kill her right then. Rip her heart out, just like she did with his. 

_ But he could not.  _

_ Not until he breaks the ferocious curse. _

Tony's burned body started to shimmer and turn back into its regular form, albeit still in a coma. The black bag turned into the glass coffin, making Tony look like a sleeping angel. The world around them disappeared as well, and suddenly they were back on Asgard's grounds with Amora standing in her battle armor above him. Loki's human clothes disappeared as well, leaving him in his leather battle armor. 

"When I break the curse, I will kill you," he spat at her. "Brutally, with no mercy. I will rip your heart out and let my father's ravens feast on it. You will feel the same pain as I did, Enchantress. You will beg me to kill you, but I shall not have mercy for you. And when my daughter claims your soul, I will beg her to bring upon you the worst torture in her realm as well. You will not find peace, Amora. Mark my words."

"These are nothing but empty threats, Loki of Asgard," the witch laughed again. "You cannot do a single thing to me. You keep forgetting that I have one thing you desire the most." 

"I will get it back as well. When I break the curse and wake Anthony... nothing will save you from our revenge, Enchantress. Nothing."

Amora laughed once again and flew into the sky. 

"I see you in another lifetime, Loki of Asgard. Perhaps this time, you will enjoy Tony for longer."

With that, she disappeared in the mist of her magic, leaving Loki alone with Tony. 

The mage looked down at his beloved's body. His eyes marveled at the angelic features of Tony's face. Loki pressed his palm to the top of the ice casket and hissed in pain when it cut his hand. Red drops of his blood fell right above Tony's lips. When Loki looked at his hurt palm, he realized ice shrapnel stuck in his palm. When he took it out, he expected the wound to heal itself. 

But nothing like that happened. 

Instead, the scarring around the wound revealed his Jotun skin. A dark circle on his blue skin. 

But it wasn't healing at all, even when he used his seidr to speed it up. 

Loki wondered about the reason for the loss of his healing abilities when he felt the ripping of his insides again. He screamed in agony as the fire was consuming him. 

And then darkness engulfed him again, pushing him into yet another lifetime of his and Tony's. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work of mine. I had it stored on my drive for three years or so. And since we're closing the year I decided to give it a chance one more time. Honestly, it's all my brother's fault who bought me fantasy books again about witches and got me back into these things.   
> Not beta read as usual.   
> Comments are welcomed ;)   
> It will have a few parts, but I'm not sure how much.   
> Also, self-advertisement: I currently write a long-term story for Loki/Tony fandom "Stranger in a strange time". It brushes over the multiple timelines and I may or may not include some things from the "Loki" trailer. 
> 
> Happy New Year guys!


End file.
